


resiliencia

by Mischiefssin (zombiphle)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fenton's Vet AU, M/M, Predator/Prey, Wolf Vlad, kitten danny, you are about to be traumatized FLEE FROM HERE WHILE YOU CAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiphle/pseuds/Mischiefssin
Summary: Kitten Danny and Wolf Vlad are doing it again.





	resiliencia

Danny nibbled the toy between his sharp little fangs as his tail bobbed merrily behind his back. Its small claws tightened on its prey making it explode in sharp shrieks.

The little kitten was too busy to notice the fierce predator that was hiding in the shadows salivating while licking its teeth and saw its true prey.

Kitten Danny's ears went up.

And the Big Wolf Vlad lunged.

Danny delighted meow and quickly stood with his back to the ground, his tail moving with enthusiasm as he presented himself before the great and strong predator that loomed over him, covering him completely.

Vlad sniffed the neck of his prey with curiosity and did not miss the way the kitten twisted with longing. He rubbed his teeth against the sensitive skin of the little thing that purred with pleasure beneath him.

"Ugh," Jazz pursed her nose in disgust, "Mom, dad, Danny and Vlad are doing it again!"

Danny mewed softly as his predator's mischievous tongue licked the place between its paws gently, tasting its taste.

"Jazz, daughter, they are animals, it is normal that they act like this in their heat "

"I know, Mom, but it's not normal among their species. Do not you think it's weird?"

"I think it's interesting!" Jack exclaimed. "Can you imagine all the prizes that Fenton's Vet will win thanks to this research?"

Jazz sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well, hell is waiting for me.


End file.
